


Unworthy

by hrhrionastar



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 22:31:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hrhrionastar/pseuds/hrhrionastar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the 3 sentence ficathon prompt, <i>Regina, motherhood</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unworthy

Regina really has changed every diaper, read every bedtime story, bandaged every scrape; if looking after someone were the same as loving them, not even Emma could doubt that Regina adores Henry.  
  
When true love's kiss breaks Regina's curse on Storybrooke, Henry sits in the circle of Emma's arms and Regina knows Snow White's incomprehensible daughter holds his whole heart in her unworthy hands.  
  
With everything she's worked for crumbling around her, with her son looking at her like she's the usurper - not Emma Swan who shouldn't even be here – Regina has never felt more like Henry's mother.


End file.
